Mistletoe
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: Have a Merry Christmas as well as YoruXSoi and the Bleach characters...R&R


Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve, and the whole Soul Society was celebrating along with the Ryoka, but who cares about the Soul Reapers or the Ryoka...this story is all about two of the best Onmitsukido members. The ebony haired captain and the purple haired former captain, yep the story of Soi Fon and Yoruichi Shihouin...alright let's begin shall we.

Twas the day of Christmas Eve and during the Soul Society's celebration, on a far corner of the party area leaned a chinese woman on the wall staring at the Goddess of Flash herself, the chinese woman remembered so well the day she had devoted herself to the golden eyed Shihouin. The Goddess was talking to that blond, lazy former captain of the 12th division, oh how that chinese captain dispise that man.

"Why do you still speak to that man instead of me Yoruichi-Sama?", Soi Fon whispered to the wind as if to reach the Goddess' ears, "_why don't you just tell her?_", asked a voice inside of Soi Fon, "if I tell her my true feelings it'll just assume to be difficult between us, Suzumebachi", she sighed in her head. "_But it's Christmas Eve, your dream with her just might come true_", Suzumebachi murmured, Soi Fon huffed, "yeah..._might_", after her small argument with the hornet she decided to have a cup of some sort of beverage the Ryoka called '_Egg Nog_', so she walked to the snack table.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

"So what do you want for Christmas Yoruichi?", Kisuke asked the dark-skin woman, "I'm not quite sure...maybe that special someone in my life", Yoruichi smiled having to think of her Christmas wish, "ah yes, Young Fon...any ideas?, because I have plenty", Kisuke smiled. Yoruichi stared coriously, "what ya mean?", she asked since of the whole 'coriousity killed the cat' right.

Kisuke stood and lowered his hat to cover his eyes, "oh nothing of the matter", he answered in a singing tone, "Kisuke?", Yoruichi forced but the man would not answer. "Try forcing it out of me", he smirked crossing his arms making the woman taking a battle stance ready to throw a punch on his face. "Fine I'll answer!", Kisuke yelped throwing his arms foward in defence making the woman scuff, "perhaps a simple hint...'mistletoe', hope ya know what I mean Yoruichi", Kisuke said leaving the Goddess behind, "mistletoe?...what does that mean?", she asked herself.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Soi Fon stood once again on her special corner drinking her Egg Nog, she has to admit that the beverage was quite to her liking. As she drank small sips having to take care of herself she saw Kisuke running for his life as Yoruichi herself followed from behind yelling, "what does that suppose to mean?", '_what_ was suppose to mean?' she thought but kind of smiled since the Goddess looked like she wanted to kill that store-keeper.

Yoruichi took Kisuke down on his back and whispered, "what's the idea?", only recieving a sigh, "mind letting me up and I'll tell you", Yoruichi let go of the man and began to recieve her answer. "Mistletoe...as to hang one over you and Soi Fon, ya know! the kissing tradition of Christmas", he echoed the end, "oh...but it'll be obvious, me walking towards her with a mistletoe she'll totally know what will come", Yoruichi sighed, "any other ideas?". Kisuke pointed behind the Goddess, as she turned she saw Soi Fon drinking some Egg Nog, "mistletoe", Kisuke repeated, "after all, you _are_ the Goddess of Flash right?", he grinned making the Shihouin brighten up, "I see what you mean...alright tell me the plan step-by-step", she turned with a cheshire smile on her face.

**BLEACHBLEACHBLEACH**

Soi Fon was standing still playing with her cup when a furry someone came up to her, "what's wrong Captain Soi Fon?, you've been standing here ever since the celebration started", Komamura asked, "well it isn't much for me right now, no need to worry Captain Komamura", she sighed looking to his K-9 golden eyes. "As you say...", as Kumamura was set to leave a nice song hit the speakers only to give him an idea to make the Captain of squad 2 enjoy herself on Christmas, "this song seems lovely, mind joining me", he grinned to Soi Fon, "no thank you Komamura really, enjoy yourself after all, I never had the chance of being a child or fit for fun only to join the Onmitsukido claa!", before Soi Fon could finish, the half human/half dog Captain carried her by the waist to the dance floor. "Well this is a chance to experience how to have a bit of fun, am I right?", Komamura said as he carefully moved on the music's rhythm, "maybe", Soi Fon smiled following along with Komamura...still feeling empty.

As Komamura danced along with Soi Fon, a stinch of cat cought his nose making him look up at Yoruichi who was walking their way with a mistletoe, "it's a surprise", Yoruichi mouthed making him nod. He let go of the chinese woman, "it seems someone else want's to join you Captain", he said walking away to the snack table with a smile planted on his face, Soi Fon lifted an eyebrow looking behind her making her blush a deep red.

"Y-Yoruichi-Sama?", Soi Fon managed to get out, the Goddess pointed up with a grin as the chinese woman looked up she look surprised with a hint of joy. Up on pole, a blond shop-keeper was tight up tape over his mouth, "serves you right Urahara!", she scuffed, "he was up to something so I punished him...or maybe started a new prank war?", Yoruichi said remembering the last prank war Kisuke and herself had. Soi Fon had a hint of fear also remembering that chaos of prank wars, "plus I added a little something to his hat", Yoruichi smiled pointing up once more making the Fon look again, "hmph, mistletoe", Soi Fon huffed.

As she brought her face down, Soi Fon felt something warm and soft press against her lips, she couldn't believe what was happening as the Shihouin kissed her under the mistletoe. Soi Fon wrapped her arms around the Goddess neck deepening the kiss, when the two finally broke away for air all eyes were set on them recieving a red face from Soi Fon and a smirk from the dark-skin woman. It was a good christmas for both woman, even for Soi Fon who found the meaning on christmas...and having that Suzumebachi was right, while Yoruichi got her wish and wrapping Kisuke for his pervert idea.

So no much more to say, but a Merry Christmas to all and to Soul Society as well.


End file.
